Passing the Legacy
by Ravenhe
Summary: Connie is pregnant with her and Steven's baby, remembering the moments she shared with Steven before his departure. (Slight spoilers for those who have not watched the newer episodes, so make sure you're up to date!)


_We are the Crystal Gems._

 _We'll always save the day_

 _And if you think we can't_

 _We'll always find a way!_

 _That's why the people_

 _of the world believe in:_

 _Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis,_

 _Pearl, Peridot, Connie..._

"...And Steven."

* * *

Passing The Legacy

* * *

He was always sweeping her off of her feet. Dancing with her. Serenading her with whatever musical instrument happened to be nearby. Stevonnie was always a blast. They could run faster, fly higher, and feel more secure together than apart. She had loved every minute of it. She had loved him. She always would.

Despite his unique...situation it hadn't scared her off (permanently). No, quite the opposite. She got _inspired._ She brandished his mother's sword, and learned how to fight with it. The Earth was their home, and she thought she should do her part. Plus, he was more important than she, a mentality she never quite got over. They won battle after battle. Together they made an inseparable unit. He the shield, she the sword. Practice made perfect, fusion made deadly. Homeworld knew the name Stevonnie, and loathed it.

Steven didn't care. No matter how worried or scared he got, he would hold his shield up proudly and walk hand in hand with her. Hers were scarred, and his were calloused, but he vowed to never let go. She did the same. No person, place, or Gem could stop them.

...So maybe him bending down on one knee at eighteen shouldn't have been a surprise.

She happily accepted and together they took down their fiercest opponent: her parents. After countless days of thinking how to bring up the subject Steven had come up with the best argument. Despite all the dangers in their lives, there was no one else that could keep them safer. Who else could generate countless shields from their body? The Maheswarans were all about safety, so they happily approved...but for different reasons. This had been a long time coming, and they had already put money aside for the wedding. Priyanka happily handed over her old wedding dress, so Connie and Steven were married the next week. It was a modest celebration on the beach. Nothing too fancy, and nothing out of the ordinary. But to them it was perfect. She was officially part of his universe.

So she never could have predicted he'd make the same decision as his mother. He was not Rose Quartz. He had proved that time and time again. But after she had told him she was pregnant, heavy thoughts started weighing down his mind. This baby might have some qualities of a gem, but they would not be a gem. There was only one way he could ensure that.

"If I could...begin to do...something that does right by you...I would do about anything. I would even learn how to love."

So here she sits alone, rubbing the belly bump. Singing sadly. Today was the promised day. He had kissed her for the final time a few days ago. Most of the pregnancy they had been fused. Steven wanted to do and feel as Connie did to ensure this decision was the right one. To get the most out of the time he had left.

" _I have no regrets Connie. I only wish I could still be around physically to support you and the others...but I don't think you need me. You have all the others, and all the love in world. Make sure love continues to be the foundation of everything. Take care of them. Take care of her. And...please take care of yourself. I'll always be watching you, and loving you both, so please don't forget me."_

"I will never forget you Steven. I could never. Nor can this town. Nor can the gems. And we'll be sure to continue where you left off. We'll keep rocking out even though it'll be hard. So Stevonnie...please forgive Mommy. I'll never ask you to be more than what you are. I'll never expect you to be Steven...but I'll always miss him. I'll do my best by you, though. I think I finally understand why my parents were so strict on me now. They only wanted the best for me, as Steven and I want for you. Stevonnie Universe...You are something extraordinary."

As if on cue, the contractions started. They were rough, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Mom! Sapphire!"

Everyone had been on standby. (Even Uncle Andy decided to stay close, despite his concerns over the validity of Connie and Steven's union.) In a flash, Sapphire had whisked her to the car, and Priyanka hit the gas. The others were right behind in Greg's van. As the first morning's rays glimmered down on Beach City, Connie looked up in awe.

"Happy birthday Stevonnie. The sun is here to greet you. I hope you'll enjoy today."

"She will Connie. Her future is bright."

Sapphire place a slightly frigid glove on Connie's shoulder.

"That's reassuring. Thank you Sapphire."

"It's _tomorrow_ you won't be happy with."

"Oh here we go..."

"I told you we needed more wipes."

* * *

A/N:Hey everyone. I've recently fallen in love with _Steven Universe_ , and I think it's one of the best shows I've ever had the pleasure to watch. So just like _Troubled Waters_ this wasn't a planned story, but an idea I had to share. I know a million others have written something like this, I'm sure, so be gentle. I love Steven and Connie so much and I wanted to write something for them. I really hope they become official when they're older, and I hope that they can find a way to be happy. If you all like it I might write more. Probably on a different premise, but we'll see.


End file.
